In order to make payment with a discounted price by using coupons or points at an offline store, a consumer should download a mobile coupon to a mobile terminal or print a paper coupon to show the coupon at the offline store.
Recently, sellers have tended to actively utilize coupons due to the advertisement effect and consumer temptation effect of coupons, so coupon issuance is increasing. In this case, it is getting very difficult for consumers to individually handle the various coupons issued by sellers and appropriately use the coupons where necessary. Thus, it is necessary to systematically manage the coupons.
Additionally, double payment processes are required to make payment by using coupons. In other words, the amount discounted by the coupons should be first checked or paid, and the remainder should be paid again by means for making payment such as credit cards. In this regard, since the process of handling discount information such as coupons and the process of making payment for the remainder should be individually performed, it is complicated to make payment by using coupons. Furthermore, if a payment is made by using coupons, it takes more time to purchase goods, in comparison with the case where coupons are not used.